


Fight Me

by asillyword



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry!Todd, First Kisses, M/M, Todd is a gooey nougat of emotion in a salty crunchy shell, oblivious!Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asillyword/pseuds/asillyword
Summary: have a wee drabble about boys who do not know how to properly and effectively express their emotions with words.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> | come visit me at everythingconnecto on tumblr |
> 
> my brain works in pieces, so this was a scene from a larger story i was trying to write, hence the abrupt beginning and ending. sometimes you gotta just cut straight to the kissing.
> 
> there's a high probability of tense-swapping in here bc this is my eternal struggle and no beta was involved in the making of this mess.

\--

 

“Todd…” Dirk interrupts, in a tone that is both cautious and curious. “Are you going to… _fight_ me?” He can’t help but glance down pointedly at the hand Todd still has fisted in the front of his shirt. Todd makes a low noise like a growl and releases Dirk, throwing in a shove for good measure. Dirk stumbles back a few steps and his eyes snap to Todd’s face, watching him carefully without trying to regain any ground.

 

“You know, Dirk, you don’t always make it very easy to be your friend,” Todd spits caustically, regretting the words the moment they landed and Dirk looked both hurt and unsurprised. Dirk swallowed against the panicked tears that threatened to rise. Todd tries to soften his tone but it still sounds heated. “Dirk, listen, _try_ to understand. You’re not the only one who gained a best friend in this partnership. How many times have you gone off about how frustrated you are by the… you know, the dead people, and, well, stuff. Can you not even entertain the notion that we are equally concerned about _your_ wellbeing, since you’ve forced us all into being your best friends? That maybe you shouldn’t just go, you know, _flinging_ yourself in the face of death and danger as often as you do? That maybe demonstrating a callous disregard for your own life can be fucking scary for the people who—are, you know, emotionally, like, _invested_ now. Because you forced them to be.”

 

To his credit, Dirk has enough presence of mind to snap his mouth shut when he realizes it’s hanging open. He’s searching for the right thing to say, because Todd is _very_ worked up and Dirk is not convinced yet that Todd _isn’t_ going to fight him. He said some very nice things in there but somehow they… did not sound nice when he said them. He catches on the most troubling accusation and can’t help himself, taking a hesitant step towards Todd.

 

“I… _forced_ you to be my friend?” Dirk thinks he sees Todd’s eyes flash with anguish for a fleeting moment, before settling on a Dirk’s with a frustrated glare.

 

“ _Of course you did_. Come on Dirk, you _stalked_ me and broke into my apartment because you _told_ you to! That’s. Not. Normal. You can see that, right?”

 

“Well then, I suppose… we _aren’t_ real friends, and I’m terribly sorry for the…. _misunderstanding_ on my part. I will be sure to use less forceful, more _normal_ approaches if I have another opportunity to meet a best friend—“ Todd lets out another frustrated groan, lunging forward to seize Dirk by his jacket in both fists. Dirk lets out a nervous gasp, feeling a bit hysterical about the direction this has taken but working very hard to keep it all together.

 

“Are you going to hit me, or…” Dirk trails off quickly when Todd’s brow furrows even further. Saying the exact wrong thing, again, it would seem. The strangled noise that comes out of Todd is a like a laugh, or a sigh, or a moan, Dirk can’t quite be certain. He’s still doesn’t understand what is going on, there’s a piece missing or a detail out of place…

 

“God _damnit_ , Dirk,” Todd curses, yanking Dirk firmly by his jacket and kissing him as if it’s a last resort.

 

_Oh_. Dirk’s brain crawls to catch up. _Is_ this _the missing piece?_ He’s taken completely by surprise in this latest development, though it was not altogether an unpleasant one. This is _much_ better than getting punched, Dirk decides with a small smile against Todd’s lips. Just as his brain begins to register the fact that Todd is pressed against him from thigh to nose – and that he _likes_ it, rather a lot – it’s over, Todd pushing Dirk away just as quickly as he pulled him close.

 

“Ohmygod,” Dirk breathes in his epiphany voice. He grabs Todd’s elbows to keep him from darting away, and to keep his own self steady. “You _kissed_ me.” He points out, half-whine and half-awe. Todd looks impossibly vulnerable standing before him, his eyes searching Dirk’s face hesitantly. Dirk wets his lips while searching for the right thing to say.

 

_Oh_. Todd’s eyes snap to Dirk’s lips and now Dirk is _lost_ in watching Todd watch his lips. In this moment Dirk sees every detail of Todd’s thoughts written plainly across his face. When Todd swallowed, Dirk saw every muscle that moved; he watched in fascination as Todd’s blush crept up his neck to colour his ears and cheeks; he couldn’t help notice his best friend is panting softly through parted lips. Dirk wonders momentarily why the universe has slowed like this, if it is the same for everyone everywhere or if it was his reality only. It was accompanied by a vague sense of a hunch – that feeling of _ah, yes!_  of things suddenly fitting together where it was chaos a moment ago.

 

Dirk clears his throat and the molasses moment is over, Todd’s eyes finding Dirk’s as the universe rolled by at normal speed again, as if he _hadn’t_ just caught a glimpse into the multitude of tiny perfect Todd-isms that existed within his remarkable best friend. He felt flushed with emotion, full of wonder and love and delight at the perfect Todd-ness of Todd at this moment, at being _kissed_ by a _human person_ , and absolutely at a loss for what to say or do next. He settles on squeezing Todd by his elbows and smiling earnestly.

 

When Todd wets his own lips self-consciously Dirk is delighted to discover the rush of being on the opposite end of the moment from earlier; suddenly he’s certain he would very much like to kiss those lips again.

 

“Todd, could we—“

 

“Dirk I–“

 

“Sorry, you go first.”

 

“No, you—“

 

“Can we maybe… um,“ Dirk steps closer to Todd, closing the distance between them by half. “…do that again please?”

 

“Oh god, um. _Yes_ , yes. Dirk. We _definitely_ —“ Dirk briefly regrets cutting Todd off but then Todd is sighing against his mouth, his lips parting under Dirk’s and there’s no way he could have waited for this another fraction of a second.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first ever uploaded little drabble! feedback worshipped like the life-giving nectar that it is.
> 
> | come visit me at everythingconnecto on tumblr |


End file.
